The present disclosure is directed to reconditioning lead acid batteries and, more particularly, to de-sulfating lead acid batteries and to de-sulfating devices.
The present disclosure contemplates that some lead acid batteries may be constructed using individual cells connected by an external bus bar to form the nominal voltage desired from the battery. Individual cells may provide about two volts each; thus, a 12-volt motive battery may include 6 cells in series, a 24 volt battery may include twelve cells, and so on.
The following U.S. patents may be related to battery reconditioning and are incorporated by reference into this Background section: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,677,612; 5,648,714; 5,891,590; and 6,184,650.